


Normal

by EliDeetz



Series: Tumblr 200 Followers Celebration [2]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Nevada bein an ass, Nevada not bein' such an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: One-shot request made for user monerisms from my Tumblr 200 Follower Celebration.Prompts#72. “Do not tempt me” | Gif: [Kenickie from Grease eating a burger.]





	Normal

All you wanted, was to a have a normal date.

Perhaps  _normal_  was too much to ask, given you were dating the King of The Heights. But a girl could dream, couldn’t she?

The idea of the date, came after one of your friends told you about a cute little diner that’d opened close to one of Nevada’s clubs. They claimed to sell the best milkshakes in the area, and someone with a sweet tooth like yours, couldn’t miss them.

He’d said no, at first, claiming that he had to be at “work”. There had been a change of police chiefs in the area, and he had to make sure to win him over, for the sake of his business. You didn’t give up, and after pestering him for weeks, he’d agreed to take you. Only after you showed him they sold burgers too.

You arrived at the place around 7, he opened the door of the large black Hummer for you. The neon lights of the dinner made you smile like a child, which didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Hell, if I’d known that you were going to stop your whining so easily, I would’ve brought you earlier,” he teased, quickly locking your waist with his arm.  

The smack on his chest you gave him with your purse only made him laugh louder. Nevada leaned in to kiss the pout in your face.  

Once inside, as Nevada walked you to the farthest table in the place, you noticed how it was mostly filled with groups of adolescents. The way they were dressed, made you realize they would probably go to Nevada’s club afterwards.  

“Welcome to High Road Café, what can I get ya’ tonight?” A perky blonde in her waitress uniform approached you almost immediately, her blue eyes focused solemnly on your date.

You furrowed your brows, feeling a hint of jealousy spreading through your chest. Deciding not to pay much attention to it, you shifted your eyes to the menu in front of you. You were going to enjoy your time with him, damn it.

“Which are your most popular shakes?” Nevada asked, much to your surprise. “She likes her sweets,” he referred to you.

“Our shake of the month is the Cherry Chocolate one,” the waitress pointed to his menu, instead of yours. “But, my personal favorite, is the Sweet Strawberry.”

“I’ll have the Cherry Chocolate,” you chirped from your spot, trying to make her notice you were still there.

“And for you, honey?” You rolled your eyes at the pet name.

“Triple Stack burger, with everything.” He dared to shoot a small smile at her, causing you to press your lips into a thin line.

“Coming right up!” She swayed her hips as she walked away, Nevada’s eyes glued to her.

He turned to find you raising a single brow at him, a bitter look in your face. “¿Qué pasa?” His brow raised back at you.

“Nothin’,” you lied, turning around to observe the diner more thoroughly.  

“ _Nothin’,_ ” he mocked you, leaning back on his chair. “You have that sourpuss on, what’s the matter?” He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t have a sourpuss,” you immediately retorted, crossing arms across your chest. “It’s nothin’, Nevada. Leave it,” you warned.

He raised his brows when you called him by his full name, you never did that unless you were upset. “ _C'mon_ , you whine when I don’t take you out, and you still whine when I do.”

The food arrived before you could answer, the waitress asked if anything else was needed, but only to him. You rolled your eyes so hard, you thought they would stuck to the back of your head.

“Ah, it’s the waitress.”  

Your eyes widened at his realization, failing to maintain a neutral face. “It’s not,” was all you were able to say.

“Yes, it is.” Your date insisted, cackling at your jealousy. “Coño, I wish you could see your face.”  

“Shut up, and eat your food,” you muttered, sipping on your milkshake. It tasted dull thanks to the jealousy bubbling inside you.

Nevada took the burger from its plate and bit it sloppily, like a child. “Love it when you get all bossy like that,” he joked with his mouth full.  

“You’re gross.”  

* * *

Not even halfway through your milkshake, or his burger, the waitress had already checked on you about six times. Your nails tapped the table in annoyance, the irritation inside you growing stronger every time you even saw her leering at your table.  

Nevada knew you were jealous, which is why he was treating the waitress more politely than he usually would. Smiling at her, and joking when he’d the chance.  

Needless to say, you were fed up. Already wanting to leave the place, you knew it was a mistake to want something simple when everybody in the Washington Heights area knew who he was.

“Trujillo!” A deep voice called from afar, which you recognized to be from one of his partners.

“Fernandillo,” he saluted him, not moving a single muscle. “Sit down, hombre.” You couldn’t help pursing your lips, knowing your date was over.

“I’m going to have a smoke,” you muttered before the man approached your table, not wanting to be around for his business talks.  

When you got outside, an empty soda can suffered from your pent-up frustration as you kicked it with all your strength. Your heels clicked loudly against the pavement as you walked to a darker place, hopefully out of Nevada’s sight.  

As you smoked leaning against the wall, you played with the lighter Nevada had given you a couple of days after you met. Brushing over his carved initials with your fingertips, you wondered what was about him that you liked so much.

It dawned upon you it had been a while since you last had a good date, back when he was just trying to win you over. Perhaps he no longer cared, since you’d already slept with him.

The swirls of the smoke that left your lips had your attention now, as you tried to brush off the thought that maybe Nevada didn’t care for you as much anymore.

“Everything aight, babe?” A stranger’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts, causing you to jump in surprise.

“Eh, yes,” you smiled at him, trying to see his face more clearly in the darkness. “Just havin’ a smoke.”

“Mind if I join ya, doll? Pretty face like yours shouldn’t be alone in a dark place like this,” he offered his company politely.  

Normally, you would’ve said no. But you were too sensible to reject company, specially coming from someone so harmlessly looking. Conversation flowed between you too naturally. Soon enough, you we’re already laughing at all the funny things he said.  

“You have such a cute laugh,” he smiled at you, moving a little closer.

“Thanks,” you smiled, unconsciously stepping away from him.

“Yea, she does, doesn’t she?” A third voice caused both of you to turn.

There stood Nevada, a cigar on hand, and his face showing anything but happiness. You didn’t bother to walk to him, still leaning against the wall. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched the guy you’d been talking with shifting awkwardly in place.  

“Tru-trujillo, good nite,” he muttered.  

Did everybody really had to know who he was?

“Largo,” he quickly spat.  

The boy ran as if his life depended on it, almost tripping with his own feet as he did. Your eyes traveled away from him, completely ignoring his presence.  

“Not gonna say anythin’?” He finally asked, walking over to you. “Go out for a smoke, but come out to find you with some stupid chico.”

“Thought you were busy with your friend… and your waitress,” you sassed, causing him to snort in response.  

“So, you are jealous,” he confirmed, pinning you up against the wall.  

He smelled like whiskey, and cigars. Like he always did. Most people would find it revolting, but you liked it because it was  _him_. “Bite me, Nevada.”

“Oh,  **do not tempt me** , chiquita,” he warned. “I’d eat you up every day, for the rest of my life. Which is why you should stay away from them chicos.”

You huffed, not believing his words at all. “I wasn’t flirtin’ with him if that’s what has you so worried. I’m not a slut.”

The bitterness in your words caused him to raise his brows in amusement. “I’m not sayin’ you are. The problem is nobody seems to realize you’re my girl.”

You finally looked at him, since you’d been avoiding his penetrating green eyes. “Am I really? Your girl,” you shyly asked, feeling like a dumb high schooler.

Instead of a verbal response, Nevada pressed you tightly against the brick wall, pressing his lips against yours in a deep kiss. He brushed his whiskey-cigar flavored tongue against yours, one of his hands gripping your neck.  

When he broke the kiss, you felt something cold brushing your chest and neck. You glanced down to find him putting his silver cross necklace on you.  

“There, now they’ll now. It oughta keep pendejos away from you.”  

A shit eating grin made its way through your face, Nevada’s expression made you notice he was trying to keep his cool. Acting as if nothing special was happening.  

“Let’s go to my place, sourpuss. I’ll make it up to you, eh?” He proposed, his arm gripping your waist. Seeing you nodding, he bit and kissed your cheek lovingly, “next time we go out, let’s pick a place away from here, so nobody fuckin’ bother us.”  

Nothing was ever _normal_  with him.

And that was okay.


End file.
